legacyofkainfandomcom-20200222-history
Lightning demons (Soul Reaver 2)
|introduced = Soul Reaver 2 (2001)}} Lightning Demons, also known as Gray Demons were a Demon variant enemy encountered by Raziel in the Post-Blood Omen and Early History eras of Soul Reaver 2 . Role Lightning Demons were hostile creatures native to the Demon Dimension. They were tall and thin, with grey or brown bodies. In place of arms they had large pinchers that conducted a blue electricity, as well as two large horns and several smaller spikes which appeared to conduct electricity . Lightning demons demons were dangerous close-range enemies. They could use electricity offensively in melee attacks, utilising several powerful chop and swipes using their pincers, including a devastating 'lifting shock' special attack. They were very fast, often attacked in groups and were defensively skilled (particularly against lunges), though they were vulnerable to sidesteps and heavy crouching strikes. Bestiary: Lightning Demons: "These Demons are dark gray, with bolts of blue electricity arcing from their claws. They're very skilled at countering lunge attacks, so sidestep unless you can time it so that you're lunging in as they recover from an attack of their own. Watch out for their pincer claws-if their special attack connects, they lift Raziel into the air and shock him.//'Strengths''' They use an overhead chop and electricity attacks, and they're notoriously adept at countering lunges.//'Weaknesses' They're susceptible to sidesteps and crouching power strikes."'' Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2(2001).Page 19.ISBN:0-7615-3237-4 Know the Foe: Lightning Demons: "Among the most dangerous, the Lightning Demon's electrical pincers cause serious damage, lifting Raziel into the air and shocking him if their special attack makes contact. You must perfectly time lunging strikes against these foes. If they drain your health, the fight isn't over-they follow you into the Spectral Plane." Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2(2001).Page 50.ISBN:0-7615-3237-4'Bestiary: Lightning Demons:' "Lightning Demons: These guys have some strong attacks, and they are quick. Running from them can be quite difficult. It is best to side-step and counter these fiends, rather than attack them and have them side-step and attack you. If they hit you with their claws, they will get a free attack when they shock you before throwing you to the floor. They are one of the most formidable of the demon group. While they do not posses the raw strength of the Fire Demon and Black Demon, they are significantly faster, making them harder to hit and dodge. Don't play too long with them...in fact, don't play at all. Kill them off quickly, or they will kill you. Darwinism at it's best!//'Stats (/5)' Strength 4//''Speed'' 5//''Defense'' 4.5//''Health'' 3.5//''Overall'' 4.5"'' GameFAQs. Soul Reaver 2 FAQ/Walkthrough/Soul Reaver 2|Online (by Celtic Wolf)..Like all the demons Raziel fought in Soul Reaver 2, Lightning demons could follow him into the spectral realm and could also create combat barriers to prevent him escaping Know the Foe: Lightning Demons: "Among the most dangerous, the Lightning Demon's electrical pincers cause serious damage, lifting Raziel into the air and shocking him if their special attack makes contact. You must perfectly time lunging strikes against these foes. If they drain your health, the fight isn't over-they follow you into the Spectral Plane." Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2(2001).Page 50.ISBN:0-7615-3237-4 Demons: "The Demons plaguing Nosgoth are able to rip through from the Demon Realm into the physical world at will. As the spiritual health of the land declines, the barriers between the Realms are weakened, and become more easily permeable.//Raziel has to contend with several forms of Demon, each armed with its own distinctive attacks, and will often find himself ambushed and trapped by impassable Demon barriers which force him into combat. Demons are also able to shift between Material and Spectral at will, and can thus pursue Raziel from one plane to the next." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2 manual. pg35 (Eidos Interactive). (2001) Download. Gray Demon: "The Demons plaguing the land are able to rip through from the Demon Realm into the physical world of Nosgoth at will. As the spiritual health of the land declines, the barriers between the Realms are weakened, and become more easily permeable.//The Gray Demon wields the power of Lightning - electric charges course over its body and leap between the powerful pincers of its foreclaws. Its sheer size and stature, powerful limbs, chitinous hide, and deadly foreclaws make the Gray Demon a formidable opponent." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2 (Eidos Interactive). (2001) Gray Demon at the Official Soul Reaver 2 site (preserved at Dark Chronicle) Bestiary: Demons: "As the spiritual health of Nosgoth declines, Demons penetrate the Material and Spectral Planes. They can phase in at any time, often creating barriers to prevent Raziel from fleeing. Furthermore, they are relentless in their attacks, even following Raziel into the Spectral Plane. Demons attack in numbers and are the most dangerous foe Raziel faces-though a powered-up Reaver is still more than a match for any Demon." Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2(2001).Page 19.ISBN:0-7615-3237-4'Bestiary: Demons:' "Demons are the most powerful and dangerous enemies that Raziel will encounter on his quest. They may not be able to take Raziel down in a single hit like a Sentry Eye can, but they come pretty darn close. To make matters worse, they have a bad tendency to attack in numbers, and also place barriers up to prevent Raziel from retreating.//Do note, as long as you make your presence unknown they will tend to square off against the Demon Hunters. If you do anything that brings you into notice, the Hunters and the Demons will miraculously forego their differences and team up against you, which is not a good thing at all. Demons can follow Raziel into the Spectral Plane like a Shade can, but at least they relinquish a soul upon death." GameFAQs. Soul Reaver 2 FAQ/Walkthrough/Soul Reaver 2|Online (by Celtic Wolf). Raziel first encountered Lightning demons in the Demon-infested Sarafan Stronghold shortly after he emerged from its Time-streaming chamber in the Post-Blood Omen era. They would frequently be encountered throughout that era, particularly in the Mountains, though some were encountered in the Air Forge . When Raziel continued his quest into Nosgoth's early history, Lightning demons were among the Demon enemies that appeared (apparently 'transported' from the Post-Blood Omen era (~Raziel is trapped between two energy barriers. Two purple demons teleport in and drop down before Raziel.~) Purple Demon: "We have been expecting you, little Raziel."//'Raziel (VO):' "So, these demonic pests were not merely the product of Nosgoth’s corrupted future – for here they were, hurdling back over five centuries to pursue me. These creatures, I suspected, were minions of the unseen forces that had hoped to control me. This was the tangible expression of their displeasure – these demons were unleashed as the penalty for my disobedience." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (October 31, 2001) Transcript.) to taunt and confront Raziel as he attempted to return to the Sarafan Stronghold (~Raziel’s path is once again blocked by energy barriers. Two grey demons teleport in and drop down right beside Raziel.~) Gray Demon 1: "Do you really think you can save Nosgoth?"//'Gray Demon 2:' "Let me enlighten you, poor Raziel…" Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (October 31, 2001) Transcript.; again they confronted him in the Mountains . Notes *Lightning Demons are referred to as "demonbb" in game files and as "Gray Demon" in scripts (~Raziel’s path is once again blocked by energy barriers. Two grey demons teleport in and drop down right beside Raziel.~) Gray Demon 1: "Do you really think you can save Nosgoth?"//'Gray Demon 2:' "Let me enlighten you, poor Raziel…" Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (October 31, 2001) Transcript. and some other sources Gray Demon: "The Demons plaguing the land are able to rip through from the Demon Realm into the physical world of Nosgoth at will. As the spiritual health of the land declines, the barriers between the Realms are weakened, and become more easily permeable.//The Gray Demon wields the power of Lightning - electric charges course over its body and leap between the powerful pincers of its foreclaws. Its sheer size and stature, powerful limbs, chitinous hide, and deadly foreclaws make the Gray Demon a formidable opponent." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2 (Eidos Interactive). (2001) Gray Demon at the Official Soul Reaver 2 site (preserved at Dark Chronicle). *Many demons variants in Soul Reaver 2 share similarities with their Blood Omen counterparts; Lightning demons notably have a similar color and similar lightning/electricity association as the Lightning spitters seen in Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain ; though it is unclear if the Soul Reaver 2 demons were intended as re-interpretations of Blood Omen's demons or simply different demon races. A similar Lightning Demon variant was included in Defiance, appearing with a subtly darker color-scheme and new attacks . It is ultimately unclear if these similar variants were intended to be the same Demon sub-species (with differing artistic interpretations, or perhaps at different stages in its life-cycle) or if they were different sub-species altogether. *Lightning demons, like other demon enemies, are presumably native to the Demon Realm and affiliated with the Hylden. SR2-Enemy-LightningDemon-ConceptA.jpg|Lightning Demon concept art Lightning Demon (2).jpg|Lightning Demon concept art SR2-Enemy-LightningDemon-ConceptB.jpg|Lightning Demon concept art SR2-Enemy-LightningDemon-ConceptC.jpg|Lightning Demon concept art SR2-Enemy-LightningDemon-ConceptD.jpg|Lightning Demon concept art SR2-BonusMaterial-EnemyArt-26-LightningDemon.png|Lightning Demon in SR2 bonus materials SR2-LightningDemon-confrontation.png|Lightning Demon confronts Raziel in game SR2-LightningDemon.png|Lightning Demon in game SR2-LightningDemon-Roar.png|Lightning Demon Roar SR2-LightningDemon-Sideswipe.png|Lightning Demon pincer strike SR2-LightningDemon-DoubleStrike.png|Lightning Demon Double pincer strike SR2-LightningDemon-Chop1.png|Lightning Demon overhead chop (1) SR2-LightningDemon-Chop2.png|Lightning Demon overhead chop (2) SR2-LightningDemon-Grab.png|Lightning Demon lifting shock attack SR2-CombatBarrier-LightningDemon2.png|SR2 Lightning Demon Combat Barrier Appearances * Soul Reaver 2 References }} Category:Demons Category:Enemies Category:Soul Reaver 2 Category:Soul Reaver 2 enemies